


In My Brother's Arms

by Nicoliol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoliol/pseuds/Nicoliol
Summary: tumblr prompt: i would like a wincest, post hunt.  no injuries. just general stiffness and sore in a bathtub





	

Sam let out a heavy sigh as he settled back into the hot water, his arms resting along the edge of the tub, enjoying the contrast of the cool outer rim and the scalding water he’d filled it with.

It had been another long day but one that ended surprisingly well. Sometimes he forgot how good they were at this, at hunting. He and his brother were always so in sync with one another, especially while on the job. It was no wonder why there were stories about them using witchcraft or something along those lines that allowed them to read minds. But what people didn’t understand was that it was a connection that had always been there, it was simply amplified when they were thrown into a life or death situation.

“Dude, you didn’t even wait,” Dean huffed as he stepped into the bathroom, kicking off his jeans, moving towards the tub, watching as his brother’s only movement was to open one eye and look in his direction.

“Wait? Who said I was sharing?”

“I did, asshole.” Dean didn’t care if Sam wanted him there or not, he was getting in. His body ached from head to toe and there were only two things (maybe closer to three or four, but for the sake of the argument he was sticking with two) that could help him feel better and they were both currently occupying the tub in front of him. There was no hesitation when he lifted a leg and climbed in, water sloshing over the edge and onto the tiled floor, causing Sam to scoff. He’d filled it far too full for the two of them not to make a mess but why he hadn’t expected Dean to follow after him was beyond him. He really had no one to blame but himself for the mess that his brother was making.

Dean sat down and leaned back, resting between Sam’s too long legs, his head resting comfortably against Sam’s shoulder.

“Perfect.”

As much as he enjoyed putting up a fight, Sam couldn’t find it in himself to argue. It _was_ perfect. They’d done their job, done it well, managed to each get out in one piece, and after all that here they were, enjoying each other’s company while they relaxed their sore muscles.

Sam watched the rise and fall of Dean’s chest, his eyes wandering along his brother’s body, appreciating how well they fit together in such a small space. He lowered his arms into the water so that he could wrap them around Dean, hands resting on his abdomen, fingertips ever so slightly moving this way and that, just enough to be able to feel the curves and dips of Dean’s muscles.

“I love you,” Sam said quietly, pressing a small kiss just below Dean’s ear.

“Love you too, Sammy,” Dean replied, head tilting to the side enough to encourage more of those kisses and Sam was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
